After All This Time
by Has Anyone Seen the Doctor
Summary: Gwen and her brother move to East Northwood after a tragedy kills their parents. She meets Duncan who seems to be her knight in shinning armor, who will help her let go of her haunting past, but the past doesn't always stay where it should. (FIRST FANFIC!:D So yeah please Review and all that good stuff)
1. Chapter 1

My older brother pulled up to the high school I would be starting. His hand grasped my knee firmly.

"Try and make friends here," He said, looking straight ahead looking at all of the normal teenagers trying to make it to class on time. I sighed and grabbed my Pierce the Veil bag, my long black and teal hair falling into my face. "You know that's what they would've want Gwen." I opened the door, stepped out, and closed it, without looking back. People were already staring, at our car and me, of course. I yanked my earbuds out of my jacket and turned on my iPod. The sweet screaming of my favorite bands helped my block out the stares. My combat boots hit the hard asphalt and I continued my treck, which seemed to be never ending. My head was kept down, my hair covering my face. All of a sudden I bumped into someone and my head shot up. Grasping my earbud cords, I ripped them out. Looking down at me, were piercing green eyes,

"S..Sorry" I managed to get out, still trapped by his eyes. His lips turned up into an almost teasing smirk and his eyebrow shot up, his piercings gleeming in the light.

"No need dollface," I felt my face get hot, "So you're new here right? I'm Duncan, and you?" I braced myself for what would happen once he found out who I was. I studied the rest of his face, his hair was black, expect for a green mohawk.

"Gwen Copeland," I watched as his eyes changed and as emotions ran through them. Realization, hesitation, fear, and then finally a blank slate. His smirk dissappeared but only for an unnoticable moment. Taking my bag from my shoulder, he through it over his along with his black napsack.

"Welcome to East Northwood High. The shittest place on Earth. Anyways, what's your first class?" He looked back at me, as he started walking up the stairs to the building. I stumbled a bit but caught up to his fast pace due to his long legs.

"A..Algebra 3" I fumbled getting my schudule out of my pocket to double check. Before Duncan could get a chance to ask, a loud, not so whisperlike whispers broke out.

"Isn't that the girl from the news?" "I can't believe what happened to her?" "Do you know she's one of the suspects?!" "I don't want to go to school with a maniac!" I stopped dead in my tracks and Duncan didn't stop until he looked back. He sauntered back over and glared at the very loud whispers, almost instantly it was dead silence. I took my bag back and threw my hood over my head.

"You shouldn't be around me. I'm the creepy new girl, with the demented past" I smiled bitterly, and plugging my earbuds back in, I headed off to class, awaiting what not wonderful school year this would be.


	2. Chapter 2

I look down again at my schedule and my eyes scanned the room number. 206. My eyes raked the walls. 203, 204, 205. Ah 206. I stood infront of the door and took out my earbuds. Turning off my iPod, people continued to enter the room giving me blank, and sometime frighened stares. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around quickly. There standing very closely behind me was a short kid that kinda looked like a tooth pick. He had brown hair and bright eyes. Smiling widely, he stretched out his hand.

"Hi! You must be new! I've heard about you coming today. I'm Cody. Do you have this class first?" He said this all very fast and energetically. I was taken back and took a step backwards, which led me into hitting another person. This time it was a girl. She was tall, with long black hair and an evil look about her.

"Watch where you're going you freak! You might kill me or something!" She scoffed at me and acted like I was a diease, rushing into the classroom, hugging her bag close.

"What was that about?" The kids eyes traveled after her in confusion. "Anyways that's Heather, no one likes her, she's really mean. Anyways I didn't get your name." He said this once again very quickly and with an annoying too happy grin on his face

"I'm Gwen." I said in a clipped voice, wanting to end this conversation. "Well, I'm late for class." I pretended to look at a watch that wasn't there and gave him a curt smile. I turned around and started to walk in. The next thing I knew, he was right beside me, like a shadow, or an annoying diease you can never get rid of.

"This is my class too! You know the teacher here is really nice about people being late. Well except, you know, the ones that are always late..." That was the point that I cut him off and headed towards the seat in the very back that was away from everybody else. The kid stopped at the front and took his seat, smiling at me brightly. I ducked my head and pretended not to be seen. The teacher wasn't in the room yet, and everyone was talking or screaming across the room to eachother. Then someone noticed me. They nudged another person and whispered something to them, within seconds the room was quiet and all eyes were on me. I buried myself deeper into my seat and tugged my hood tighter to my head.

"Hey! Aren't you the one who killed her parents?!" A loud, female voice rang out, it was the girl I bumped into earlier. Heather, the scrawny kid said her name was. An enormous roar of hushed whispers ran out. I peeked my eyes from underneath my hood and the stares kept on coming and coming. Finally, the sharp ringing of the bell rang and the teacher walked in. She has crazy red hair and seemed to have a mad look in her eye.

"How is everyone today?" She asked, her loud voice projecting clearly. I took down my hood, and noticed her name was written on the board. Miss. Izzy. The class mumbled their numberous welcome in return. Her eyes scanned the room as she checked off her roster, until her eyes finally landed on me. "Ah! I see we have a new student, I thought I saw a name on here that I didn't know." Her eyes went from me back to her paper and scanned them probably looking for a name that didn't belong. I noticed that when she found it, her eyes got large in shock, but she was quick to compose herself. "Miss Gwen Copeland?" She asked, and I gave a small nod in return. She gave me a timid, almost nervous smile as if I would starting screaming or have a mental breakdown in the middle of class. "Well welcome to East Northwood High, I will expect that the rest of your classmates will treat you properly." Miss. Izzy ran her eyes along the people in the room and they almost seemed to cower. All of a sudden the door swung open and walked in the same guy that I bumped into earlier, Duncan that was his name. "You're late Mr. Duncan." He walked over to me, and took the nearby desk. He shrugged it off and leaned back into his desk, with his hand behind his head. "Anyways, to start with class turn to page 264 in your text book." She turned with her back to the class and began to teach. I sighed and grabbed my book. Duncan leaned into close to me so I could feel his breath on my arm.

"Mind sharing a book with me? Mine happened to get lost somewhere" He said in a lame excuse to share a book, as he alrady started to move his desk closer. I scooted the text book so it was in the middle and started copying down the problems on a sheet of paper. During the middle of class, I noticed that Duncan had written something next to the problems we had to do

"You're not the only one with the demented past"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who has read so far! It means a lot since this has gotten over 100 views! Yeah, I'm excitedxD So keep reading!**

The rest of the day went by with more stares and of course being stalked by the weird kid from Algebra. By the time lunch came around, I was ready to sneak out of this god forsaken school and spent the rest of my day eating chocolate ice cream. Of course, fate had other plans. I was checking out the doors that led out of the school, to see how I could sneak out, when they kid showed up. Cody! That was his name! He seemed to have a majority of classes with me, and even if he wasn't he HAD to walk me there and it was starting to get creepy.

"Hey!" He said waving his hands frantically, sitting at the table inthe middle of the lunch room. There was a girl with purple hair clinging onto him, seeming to be crazier than Cody. I grimaced and kept my head down, walking over reluncantly. He jumped up and pulled out a seat for me next to a tall and muscular black kid. "This is D.J."

"It's nice to meet you! You're new right? I saw you on the news the other day." D.J. said, petting what seemed to be a bunny hidden in his bag. I sat down and pulled myself closer to the table.

"Yeah, I'm Gwen but I'm guessing you knew that." I pulled out my bag and grabbed a bag of chips from inside of it. He nodded

"Your storys been all over the news, how come they let you out of state. You're a suspect aren't you?" This is were Cody pretened to be a knight in shinning tin foil.

"Leave her alone, she probably doesn't want to talk about it, right Gwen?" He gave me an unsure smile, as if saying anything would earn him a kiss or a punch. I opened the bag with a sastifying pop. All of a sudden there was a smack on the table and in the table was of course, the one with the headline of my parents murders. I turned my head to see where it came from and there was Heather.


End file.
